Under the egis of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B, a large hematologic-oncologic consortium will be established at the Cardeza Foundation. This consortium is an extension of the research unit which has participated in ALGB studies for almost 20 years and the objectives of research carried out by this unit will be as before: (1) to screen new chemotherapeutic agents in patients with cancer (Phase I study); (2) to explore the clinical pharmacology of known effective drugs (Phase II studies). This consists of optimal dose, frequency of administration, sequence of administration, combination of agents and route of administration. Again, emphasis will be on the importance of consolidation and reinduction on the duration of remission and survival. Besides chemotherapeutic agents, programs will be developed to include modalities of therapy such as radiotherapy, immunotherapy, anti-viral chemotherapy and surgery. Ancillary treatment which includes platelet transfusion and sterile environment and antibiotics will be evaluated. We will continue to do ancillary studies that entail the development of an in vitro test system that can predict the sensitivity of leukemic cells to chemotherapeutic agents. In addition, we will also perform procedures that relate to or monitor immunotherapy such as serum iron levels, TIBC, bone marrow iron content, iron release from the RES, typing for B and T lymphocytes and the blocking or deblocking of tumor sera on tumor antigen-lymphocyte stimulation.